I Will Be Yours
by The Liker
Summary: Hermione was jealous. She wanted Ron, but he had another. When Ron's girlfriend's friends come, she cross paths with the one and only Nico Di Angelo. Will she learn to accept Ron's fate or try and have Ron back? Rated T for Nico. [ON HOLD]
1. The New Start

**Heyyo! I am now making a story for Nico/Hermione...as promised in my other story Oracles. ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Percy Jackson.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

You have in your eyes the continuing story of the Boy-Who-Lived and the Son of Poseidon. The two may share differences and similarities alike. The setting starts in Privet Drive in Scotland...

"Harry?!" a motherly voice sounded, "Open up!"

"Coming!" Harry Potter ran down the stairs.

"Harry! We'll be late!" the voice still scolded.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley! Just a second!" Harry piped up.

"It's almost 10:30!" Mrs. Weasley kept on saying.

Harry opened the door, "I'm right here, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Ginny's been dying to see you."

Harry found it weird to be that statement an opening conversation, but he shrugged.

"Is she here?"

"Well..." Mrs. Weasley started.

"Harry!" a voice greeted.

Harry grinned, "Ginny!"

She ran to him in his arms, "I missed you..."

Harry smiled as the scent of her smell enlightened him, "I know..."

"Well!" Mrs. Weasley grinned, "Let's proceed to King Cross!"

The duo let go of each other and smiled back at Mrs. Weasley.

The beautiful scent of September filled the air. September 1 was truly inspiring, even after the war. Hogwarts students were hurrying to the Hogwarts Express. Professor McGonagall, the new headmaster, announced that they would be restarting their years.

"Come on you lot!" Mr. Weasley told them. The group was consist of 3 Weasleys, Hermione and Harry.

"We're hurrying, alright!" Ginny huffed.

Hermione smiled, "True."

They reached the barrier. Mrs. Weasley insisted Harry to go first. He went in, and after a few seconds, Ginny dived in too. Hermione joined her and Ron was the last. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went through with them.

"Ah...the scent of Hogwarts; I love it!" Hermione grinned.

"Yeah...can't wait for dinner," Ron said, dreamily.

"_Ronald!_" Hermione scolded him.

Harry and Ginny smiled. The mere thought of those two being together was true. But Ron had been dating Honey Valerie, a girl from Australia. She moved to Scotland because of her father. She had pretty gray eyes and honey blonde hair. She was in Gryffindor.

"Hey Ron!" Speak of the devil. It was Honey.

"Honey! How's America?" Ron asked as he hugged her.

They broke apart, "Fine, really."

The two began talking, then Ron told them, "I'll see you at Hogwarts, guys!"

The trio agreed as he and Honey faded away. Hermione pouted.

"I hate Honey," she said.

Ginny snorted, "You don't deserve guys like Ron; a flirt."

"He is not!" Hermione said hotly.

"Guys! Stop it!" Harry cut in.

But the two ladies argued, until they found a compartment.

* * *

"What's with the face, Harry?" Ron asked him.

It was supper. The Great Hall was bustling with excitement.

Harry glared at him, "What did you see in Honey?"

Ron blushed, "Ton of beauty, I guess..."

Harry just sighed as he continued eating.

"Ron!" a familiar voice screamed, earning a few stares from the other tables. It was Honey. She was running towards Ron in such a speed.

"Honey?" Ron asked.

Honey puffed as she stopped in front of Ron, "Ron! M-my sister's com-ming..."

Ron arched his eyebrow, "Sister? You never told me!"

Honey continued to blush red, "Umm...It's just that..."

"Yeah?" Ron asked her.

"H-her friends are also coming!" Honey told him.

"What's wrong with that?" Ron asked her.

"Well..." she twirled her hair.

"Sit down, Honey! McGonagall's gonna speak!" Hermione hissed at her.

Honey bowed her head as she sat down next to Harry.

"Well! Supper's always a good time to talk...now, I welcome..." McGonagall blabbered. Honey heard nothing of it, being depressed about something.

* * *

In a flying chariot, four people were arguing.

"Why are we even going there?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"To get Honey back!" Annabeth hissed back.

"Why?" Percy replied.

Annabeth glared daggers at Percy, "She's a daughter of Athena."

"O-oh..." Percy grinned.

Nico smirked as he put out his binoculars, "That castle is gorgeous..."

"Wanna marry it?" Thalia asked him.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Pinecone face..."

Thalia glared, "Whatever you say, old man."

Nico didn't reply.

"Found something, Nico?" Annabeth asked in the front seat.

"Yep."

* * *

**And so this is how I decided that it won't be a one-shot...**

**I won't be updating everyday...okay?**

**(+5 comments to update)**

**P.S. You're welcome...:DDD**

**REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. The Meeting of the Two

**My replies for your reviews is found at the bottom of the page.**

**I love your reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Percy Jackson.**

**P.S. 5 comments+6 favorite/follow=Update!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**_Nico Di Angelo_

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth screamed.

"W-what happened?" I woke with a start.

Thalia sniffed, "Shit! High, high, high!"

She began clinging on me.

"What the hell, Thalia?!" I shouted at her.

"B-but!"

"Oh, come on!" Percy yelled.

Annabeth held on to him, "W-where are we?!"

"WE fell asleep! I can't believe it! Who had the shift?!" Percy yelled at us.

The chariot creaked more...we were falling down. Did I forget to mention that? Whoops!

"What?" I asked as I felt the girl's glares burning through my skin.

"It was your turn, wasn't?" Thalia murmured in my ear.

I put my head down in embarrassment, "Yes..."

Percy glared at me, "Help us then!"

I nodded and focused my thoughts on one thing...my sister, Bianca.

"Wow! Cool!" Percy yelled at my ear. Then, the air slowed down as I felt myself floating down to the ground.

"Yeah!" Annabeth cheered. I looked at the castle.

Thalia grinned, "Ladies and gentlemen..."

Percy smirked, "Hogwarts is right this way!"

* * *

"Hermione!" a red-headed guy shouted.

"What?" said 'Hermione,' but sounded annoyed.

"Help me! Please?!" the red-headed guy kneel in front of her. Hermione blushed.

"You should know by now how to complete your homeworks, Ronald," Hermione said to the red-head.

"But-!"

"Ron!"

"Fine..."

Hermione raised her head thinking she won...that is until Ron asked someone else...

"Honey!" Ron shouted. Hermione froze. Annabeth stared.

Yeah...Annabeth's like the only one who wants to see Honey Valerie. But now that you mentioned it...she did look like a Ms. Universe supermodel.

[Yes, I did exaggerate that part, sis, but whatevs.]

Don't ask who the hell I was talking to...you"ll see her soon enough.

Back to the story. Honey was pretty beautiful, but I still thought that Hermione was smarter than her. P.S. I ain't blushing! Besides, I think his got a thing for Ron, who was practically had hearts on his eyes .

"So that's Honey..." Thalia whispered.

Now, you're probably wondering how we are spying on them. It's pretty simple actually...

First, we climbed up the tower, which I wish that I won't again, and slid down the vents-er, that's what I think. Thirdly, we crawled down the vents and looked at the scene just below it. We did all these without our powers.

Okay, I was joking; we can't live without our powers, but the climbing the tower was true.

[I know Hogwarts doesn't have vents, just shut up.]

Anyways, we just peeked through a nearby window.

"Let's go in," Percy told us.

"Are you crazy?" the words spilled out of my mouth.

"Yes...and no, just _come on!_" he hissed at us.

Annabeth eyed him curiously, but Thalia and I just shrugged.

"Let's go."

* * *

_Hermione Granger_

I glared at the fireplace.

"Hermione!" Ginny sighed in frustration.

"What?" I cooled down. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, could you just leave this alone?"

I snorted, "After she lays off her claws on Ron."

Ginny frowned, "Hermione! You're jealousy has taken over you! Wake up!"

"I'm not jealous!" I told her.

Harry had a concerned look upon his face, "Hermione..."

I stood up, "I'm tired."

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks of concern before they waved goodbye to me.

I began marching up to the girls' dormitory. I mean, I was _not_ jealous! I was just sure Honey's using him! For what? Probably for gaining a larger reputation! Besides, the girl's a crazy weirdo.

Okay, maybe not a weirdo, but I just had this shaky feeling that...you know what? I'm not going to tell you! Maybe you'll be thinking me as a bad guy that's really j-...Good night.

* * *

Peanut butter and jam sandwich.

I usually didn't like that, but I was hungry...

REALLY hungry.

"Wow, Hermione!" Harry made this kind of gesture, "Slow down!"

"Do you have to go to the library?" Ron's muffled voice yawned.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked him, eyebrow raised.

"Me and Honey did our homeworks..." Ron faltered.

Ginny snorted, "You mean _Honey_ did it."

Ron glared at her, "Why can't you be like a normal sister?"

"Well, I'm sorry for being a witch!" Ginny retorted.

But before Ron could defend himself, a girl ran into the Great Hall.

"Ronnie!" Honey screamed. I rolled my eyes.

"Honey!" Ron waved at her.

She smiled at all of us, "My friends from America are here!"

"I thought you were from Australia?" I asked her.

"Yep! But I visit my sister in summer," she told me.

"Oh..."

"Well, I want you guys to meet them!"

We exchanged looks, but before I could say 'no,' a red-head person just butted in.

"We would love to!" Ron smiled.

* * *

_Nico Di Angelo_

[Oh, shut up, Thalia! I'm taking the microphone!]

P.S. Thalia's my cousin, but I don't want her to have her part.

[I'm just gonna ignore her retorts from the background...OW!]

Anyway, we're in Hogwarts, the headmistress invited us in. She told us that we may see Honey, but this is the last time we will do it. I'm not a girl, but I was like, 'Who cares, dude! We're demigods!'

As much as it sounded really cool, I didn't say it...out loud, I guess.

"There she is...finally," Annabeth sighed in relief. Honey told us to meet her friends, too, we declined, but she insisted.

At the back, there were 5 people. 2 boys, 3 girls. The first boy was clinging to her arm. He was..Ron. Then, the next was a guy with a scar.

"Harry Potter," Thalia muttered in a daze.

I looked at her, "You okay?"

"...yeah," she told me.

Back to the kids, there was Hermione, a girl that looked like Ron and...

"Luna!" Annabeth grinned. Luna waved at her.

"You know them, Luna?" Hermione asked her. Honestly, that Granger girl was kinda hot, but she was looking at me distastefully. Actually, I didn't mind, but, actually, I was kinda sad. KINDA.

[Shut up, Percy.]

"Oh, we met at summer camp," Luna grinned. I smirked back.

Honey introduced them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. She also introduced us to them.

"And this is..." Honey was about to introduce me, but I cut her off.

"Nico Di Angelo...'sup," I told them.

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "Are you an American?"

Normally, I would've politely said 'yes,' but her tone made her question seemed hostile.

"What do you think, girly?" I replied with the same hostility.

[Yes, Percy, I know I'm really harsh.]

* * *

**Replies for the reviews!**

**Regulus- The Lost Hero: Really? I guess I've never tried to search them! :P I don't really have any kind of pairings...unless they're really meant for each other! But I really like this pairing! Haha! :)**

**Tyson's Best Friend: Thank you for saying it's AWESOME! And, yeah...I'll update! :)**

**Mrs. Theodore Nott: OMG! You can die?! Waaait! I get it! (Nico: You're so slow) Thanks for the review! It really boosts me up! :) **

**Kira The Dead Ninja: THANK YOU. THANK YOU A LOT. :))**

**Perse B.J: Thanks! Well...I guess for the story...?**

**MoonWatersLight: Welcome! :) Sure! I'll update! **

**Guest1: Why thank you! :) Haha!**

**~Angel~**


	3. The Funniest Thing Happened

**As usual (I think), my replies for your reviews is found at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Percy Jackson.**

**P.S. 5 comments (or more)=1 chappie!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Shh! They're coming!" Death said.

"What-!" Death held her back.

Now, you probably think that her being touched by death is a bad thing, right? Well...not unless you're a daughter of Hades...OR a really good friend of Death.

The girl struggled, "I hate you."

The girl was really pale, her eyes were strictly blue, and her black curls reached her shoulders. She wore a leather jacket over a plain gray shirt. She also wore combat boots and jeans.

"I heard that yesterday," Death replied. His hooded figure would seem like he was a Dementor, except for the fact that Dementors have no scythe, yet he does.

Anyway, they sat near the bushes in the Forbidden Forest. They were eyeing someone...namely: Nico di Angelo... and his 'friends.'

Death managed to find her mouth and entrapped it with his hands.

"Mhm..." the girl's muffled voice said.

Death narrowed his eyes on Nico, "Well...at least they're okay..."

The girl pushed Death's hands away, "Where are they?"

"Speak softly...and, they're probably meeting Potter," Death continued.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

* * *

_Unknown_

Yeah, yeah.

As you all know, I am_ unknown_. But actually I'm pretty popular in the underworld.

Can you guess?

I'll give you hints...

1. I have death on my side.

2. I have a goddess for my stepmother.

3. And, I know Nico.

Guess it already?

No? I'll give you a few seconds. Yes: wait.

...

...

...

Alright, I'm a daughter of Hades.

The name's Lillian Jones. The daughter of the late Mary Jones. Yes, LATE, as in: DIED. I don't have a problem with it, I can talk to her in the Underworld.

[Okay, Nico's telling me to hurry the introduction of moi...Whatever.]

"Let's go," Thanatos told me.

"Ugh..." I frowned.

Thanatos carried me and shadowed-traveled inside Hogwarts.

Not exactly shadow-traveled, he just melted to the darkness. Okay, maybe it is shadow-travelling, but Thanatos just glared at me every time I say it... maybe it's because Thanatos wasn't a 'demigod' as he put it, or it's because I always annoy him.

"...besides I think the Hades girl is-..." a dude stopped, as if he was interrupted.

But I had another idea.

I looked at Thanatos. He had the same idea as mine...the dude could MAYBE sense us.

"Come on..." the dude muttered. Footsteps were heard.

"Falcon! Crabbe! What are you two doing?" a girl's voice sounded.

"Er..." a deep voice, that was certainly not dude 1, stammered.

The girl sighed, "Go back to your rooms! Honestly..."

After a lot of footsteps and patience, they were gone.

"What do you think those guys were talking about?" I asked as we stepped off the shadow. We landed in a corridor.

Thanatos shrugged, "Don't know, don't care..."

I rolled my eyes as he trudged on another direction. Could he even walk? I mean doesn't Death float?

And all that coming from a daughter of Hades who worked in the Underworld ALMOST all her life.

[I am now smacking myself, while Nico's laughing his head off.]

"Come on, Lily..." Death said to me.

I followed.

* * *

_Nico Di Angelo_

[My sis claims that I am bad at doing this 'POVs', but what does she know?]

After that fish fillet...I swear my stomach's been growling non-stop.

Flashback? Nah, I'll just shortcut the details. First, we sat down at that table in the 'Great Hall' as they call it. They said that _that_ table was the 'Gryffindor' table for the 'brave ones'. Secondly, while we shared stories, I was busy looking everywhere (blame it on ADHD), that I didn't notice that Thalia a.k.a the 'goth girl' put a fish fillet in my pudding.

Gods, I hate my cousins.

I bet you're all asking that: Why would I, the super-powerful-kid-in-the-universe, be angry just because of a stupid fish fillet?

I'm not trying to squish your dreams, but I'm not always gonna be perfect.

[If ever you hear a coughing in the background, please ignore it.]

"Nico! Are you alright?" Annabeth waved a hand in front of his face.

"W-what?" I blinked several times.

"Dude, you alright? Thalia already said sorry," Percy said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

Honey squinted her eyes, "Well, I think we should rest, huh?"

"That'll be great," the four of us said.

I looked at Thalia and said, "Jinx! You owe me a soda!"

She repeated my lines at Percy who seemed in a daze.

"What?"

I poked my tongue out to annoy Thalia. Honestly, she seemed pretty annoyed.

"Guys!" Annabeth tried to get our attention, but we were too busy shouting insults at each other.

"_Levioso!_" Hermione pointed a stick at us and we started floating/hovering.

"H-hey! Put us down!" Thalia stammered.

Annabeth glared at Hermione. Everyone watched us in a...er, laughable matter.

Percy, though, did something unbelievable for the wizards. He slowly raised the water in everyone's goblets. With a lot of patience, concentration and praying to the gods that no one saw Percy do that...he splashed Hermione and us with the water he gathered.

Fortunately, we were off the air. Unfortunately, we were dripping wet.

"Ugh!" Hermione was squeezing her robes in hopes that she could get the water off.

Thank the gods that Luna knew a spell to clean us up.

"Thanks, Luna," I grinned at her, she winked.

Honey smiled after we were dry, "Come on, I'll show you to the Gryffindor tower."

"Sure," we all replied.

Thalia and I took the opportunity that everyone was turning their back at us and we glared at Percy.

He shuddered, "Sorry."

[Don't give me that bull crap, Percy.]

* * *

_Lily_

"Never in my life..." I whispered to myself.

What? You'd be saying the same thing if you were lost in HUGE castle.

"We're lost," I said to Thanatos.

"No we're not."

"You're stubborn."

"So are you."

"Hmph!"

We've been walking for HOURS in this castle. Why-?!

Thanatos stopped. I blinked my eyes and decided to not retort.

"The demigods? Why are they here?" a manly voice whispered, but loud enough to be heard.

"Dunno, boss..." another boyish voice said.

I looked at Thanatos. Does he want to overhear EVERYTHING?

"Well, just keep a look out...you're my eyes and ears," said the man.

With a _poof_, I could guess that the man evaporated.

The boy sighed, "Man, I wish I had the easier job."

"I feel your pain," I muttered.

"Who's there?" the boy said, shocked.

I looked at Thanatos with an apologetic smile on my face.

* * *

**Replies for the reviews!**

**Ichimarus Crossover Queen: Me too! Thanks, dude! Will do!**

**MoonWatersLight: :)) Thank You! :))**

**Guest 2: Yeah...me too. Thanks anyways! :DD**

**~Angel~**


	4. People are Evil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Percy Jackson.**

**P.S. 5 comments (or more)=1 chapter!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Lily_

You should all be warned that I do NOT want to DIE while wearing my least favorite color.

I know, I know, you're gonna ask:_ Why did you even pick out the shirt?_ and _Why do you hate Athena's color?_

Well, to answer your stupid questions, I didn't choose it. I don't even hate it for that matter. The Furies (Alecto insisted that I wear comfortable clothes) are to blame why I am wearing _this_ right now.

[Shut up, Nico. You're plain horrible at telling stories.]

"Who are you? How did a Dementor even slipped through the walls of Hogwarts?" the boy asked. If he wasn't gonna kill us, I say he's kinda cute. His blonde hair was swept to a side, enough to let us see his brown (scary) eyes.

I bit my lip, "Er..."

The boy seemed to glare at me even more, I gulped.

"What are you doing with a Dementor! He's gonna suck out your soul!" the boy said.

My face was confused; did the guy cared about me?

He took my hand and whispered a spell, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

I glared at Thanatos, hoping that my eyes says that he should melt in the shadows.

He did when a silver creature came out of the dude's wand.

The boy dragged me off to somewhere, "Did you hear what we were talking about?"

I figured that this guy has magic on his side, so I told the truth, "Yes..."

"Don't tell it to other people or you'll get it."

"Fine."

The boy looks around him. Big mistake.

I kicked him in the shin, then sent him flying across the room. Thanatos materialized next to me.

He clapped, "Very well done, Miss Lily."

I rolled my eyes and dragged him off.

"Where are we going?" Thanatos asked me.

I shrugged, "Dunno."

Thanatos made me stopped, which was rarely.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

I shrugged at him. "To where I think I'm going."

He eyed me, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Let's go the other-?" Thanatos was cut off by a group of kids running towards some direction.

"Think we should follow them?" I asked Thanatos.

Nobody answered.

I looked beside me. Thanatos was gone. I sighed and melted into the shadows.

* * *

_Thalia_

If I remember well, we were glaring at Percy and were eager to get some rest at Gryffindor tower. Correct?

Well, as a daughter of Zeus, I _hate_ heights.

Don't you go judging me... Piper hated being a beauty queen even if she _is_ a daughter of Aphrodite. Frank Zhang from Camp Jupiter also hated being the son of Mars.

Basically, we demigods are _weird_.

Back to my point; the Gryffindor tower was high. H-I-G-H. I don't like these things and never will. Even if my father_ is_ the Lord of the Skies. (Why?!)

[Percy says that I _am_ a daughter of Zeus. How thick could he get?]

Anyway, as soon as we reached the top, we were greeted by an oversize lady in red inside a portrait. To my surprise, she had asked for a password.

"Grindylow." Honey said swiftly.

The portrait swung open and revealed a room full of red and gold designs. As usual, Percy stepped in first.

"This room is amazing." He told us, "plus watch out for _that_ step."

We bravely stepped into the bright room with Percy's advice guiding us.

"Too much gold." I murmured.

"More black." Nico said.

Going in the room, Hermione had tripped over the step that Percy practically told us not to. Nico, being in her way, caught her in his arms before she could land in the floor (Bridal style).

The two shared an intense love-hate stare.

After a few seconds, Hermione pulled away and muttered, "Thanks."

"No problem," Nico said.

I blinked. Nico never says 'No problem' to anyone, much less save someone from tripping. Nico had a bad boy image... was he trying to make the bushy girl like him?

I, for one, think Hermione is a nerd. A BIG nerd. I know, it's not nice, but have you heard the way she talks? It was like as if she was a big Know-it-all. If she is bossier than I expected, I can take her to the Hunters.

Bossy is not the word to describe us, but it's independent.

Anyway, Honey (who was completely oblivious to what happened), led us to our rooms. Annabeth and me was separated from the boys. I walked with Annabeth to the girls' dormitory.

"You can sleep in our room." Honey told us. Annabeth looked at her sister, debating whether or not if she should tell her what we _really_ came here for.

Sad to say, Annabeth didn't. We went to the bathroom and changed our clothes, after that, we IM-ed the boys in their dormitory. Apparently, the boys were changing, too.

"Oh! Get that ugly image outta my head!" I semi-yelled, careful to not let the girls outside hear us.

Nico yelped, but not _too_ loudly. Percy continued to change, until he was done. Note that I covered my eyes when I semi-yelled earlier.

I bet Percy was rolling his eyes at me now, "Get your hands off your eyes, Thalia. We're done."

I slowly put down my hands as Annabeth started a conversation.

"What happened to your cheeks, Nico?" Annabeth asked.

Nico touched his face. "Er...dunno, I'll be right back." And just like that: he vanished.

Though, I could swear that he had red tinted in his cheeks.

"Anyway, how do we take Honey?" Percy asked.

Annabeth frowned at that, "I-I need to think more about it."

I rolled my eyes, "The great Wise Girl doesn't know?"

She flushed at that.

Percy glared at me, "Lay off her, Thalia."

"Sorry~!" I shrugged.

"I suppose we could ask her politely..." Annabeth suggested.

"Or whack her head then drag her to camp." Nico said somewhere.

Percy glared at his side, "Would you two please be nice to Annabeth?!"

"Sorry!" We both said.

Annabeth chuckled, "Alright, how about we-?!"

_Knock. Knock._

"Guys? Are you gonna sleep or not?" Hermione said from the other side.

I frowned at Annabeth as she knitted her eyebrows.

Annabeth whispered at Percy, "Go!"

I cut the connection and Annabeth ran to the door. I pretended I was washing my hands.

"Hermione!" Annabeth smiled at her.

"Uh...Honey told me to-!" Annabeth had cut her off.

"We'll be right there! Come on, Thalia!" Annabeth said cheerfully.

"Sure!" I turned off the sink.

A few minutes later, we were in the common room. _Again_.

"I brought you here for your entertainment!" Honey told us.

"What kind of entertainment?" I asked them.

Percy and Nico grinned, "TRUTH OR DARE!"

Honey smiled at that, "Well, you got it!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, so did Hermione.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" I said.

After a few minutes of pleading, we finally made them form a circle.

"Let's just get this over with," Annabeth grumbled.

The Big Three cousins grinned at each other.

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter done! xD**

**MoonWatersLight : Alrighty! :DD**

**Szayel's Angel : Thanks, dude!**

**Illovebooks : Thanks! **

**REVIEW GUYS!**

**PJO cast : YEAH!**

**~AngeL~**


	5. A Crappy Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Percy Jackson.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Nico_

I have never ever felt this way before.

_Ugh._

Now Taylor Swift's song is stuck in my head.

"I'll start!" Thalia shouted.

"Alright!" Percy nudged me, while grinning.

Thalia looked around us. "HARRY!"

Potter blinked then said, "Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Percy and I shouted.

"Truth." He told Thalia.

"You'll regret it!" Percy said.

"All right." Thalia continued, "Harry Potter, name one embarrassing moment in your life."

Harry blushed as he recounted a story about him and Ginny.

I said, "Your turn, Harry."

Harry picked Ron.

Ron bit his lower lip, then looked at Harry. "Uh... dare."

Harry grinned, and told him to sleep in the girls' dormitory tonight. Ron blushed furiously.

"What?! Hey!"

"Alright, Ron. Choose a victim." I grinned.

Thalia punched me, "GROSS!"

I looked around us and saw Hermione Granger. Her pink lips was covered with a smile. Her brown eyes was staring at Ron, which I felt bad about it. Wait... what?!

"Okay. Honey," Ron grinned at the mentioned girl.

"Dare." She replied boldly.

"Alright, I dare you to kiss Percy."

"What?!" Both Percy and Honey screamed.

"I meant my brother," Ron explained.

"Oh."

"WHAT?!" Honey shouted.

Ron grinned apologetically, "Sorry, hon."

Honey huffed, then whispered something to Thalia. Thalia perked up instantly.

Two words:

_Not good_.

"Great! You go to Percy now." Thalia winked at her.

Honey pouted, but still went to the boys' dormitory.

"Nico. Honey picked you," Thalia said to me.

I glared at her. "Dare."

"Good," She replied.

"Alright, what's the dare?" I asked.

Thalia pointed at me and Hermione. She didn't do any gestures of kissing, but I knew what it meant.

"Why?!" I whined.

Percy nudged me. "Don't tell us your a _cat_."

Cat? Hell no. I was never a pussy cat.

"Fine." I said.

I went to Hermione. She blushed red.

"W-what do you need?" She stammered. I rolled my eyes and put my lips on top of hers.

I can tell she liked it, and I did, too.

I didn't want to feel like this, but somehow, I did.

I liked her. A lot.

* * *

_Lily_

"Finally!" I said.

"You should thank me," Thanatos said.

"Whatevs, reaper. Let's go!" I said cheerfully.

"Right, come on."

We had dropped on the foot of the stairs, but otherwise, I smelled Nico's scent. It was just up the stairs. Again, I remembered how hopeless Hermes had looked.

It was probably midday when I saw him.

I was in a field somewhere in Oklahoma. I looked at the perfect blue skies as I lay down the grass. I had escaped my morning lessons again. It mostly was about Science, taught by Albert Einstein.

You think I'm kidding? No, I'm not.

Anyway, after looking at the countless clouds, I sat up and found Hermes standing before me.

"What the-?!" I yelped.

He smirked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh... sure?" I said.

"You know," he said as he sat beside me, "I always wanted to have a daughter."

"You have plenty of daughters." I noted.

He chuckled, "Yeah. But I want them to be famous."

"What's the question?"

He looked at me strangely. "It's more like a favor."

"Hmm?"

"I want you to find Cara Monique in Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, the school your brother's going to."

"Nico? Why?"

"Well-!"

* * *

My flashback cut off.

Sorry about that.

But right now, we're having personal problems.

"DEMENTOR!"

* * *

**I know, not my best chapter, but I'll try harder next chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love them! :D**

**~angel~**


	6. Flattered

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Percy Jackson.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Hermione Granger_

I was certainly not ready for this.**  
**

I did not like that Di Angelo kid! He was too dark...

And too gorgeous.

'_Stop it, hormones._'

"Excuse me!" I glared at Di Angelo as I pushed him away.

"What? I'm sorry for taking the dare." he replied, sarcastically.

I stood up and went to the girls' dormitory.

"What about your turn, Hermione?" Thalia called.

I slammed the door behind me.

Why did Nico have to kiss me? It was Honey's fault. I didn't like Nico _that_ way. I just think he'd be a nice boy and could be my friend. _Not_ a possible contestant to be my boyfriend.

Why am I even thinking about this? The kiss shouldn't have an effect on me. It was just a dare.

But I can not deny that I liked the taste of his soft lips.

I felt his skin and it was cold, but his lips were another story. His lips were warm, and it just made my heart soften, even a little, from his attitude.

That Nico was something.

And I kind of like it.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to the knocking on my door.

Groggily, I stood up and answered whoever it was.

A bouquet was hovering before me. The flowers were roses and it all looked real, but I knew they weren't. When I touched them, they felt like plastic. However, one of them was real.

I snorted at that. I heard a pick-up line back then:

_A boy gave his girl a dozen of roses._

_11 were real and one was fake._

_The boy said, 'I'll love you, until the last one of this roses dies.'_

I was an idiot for taking it.

And take it, I did.

There was a note tied to it. I read it.

**Out of the fake roses, the true one will always stand out.**

**~Your secret admirer... **

I felt my cheeks go warm.

"Bloody hell..." I muttered.

I went inside the room and placed the roses in a vase (even it was wrapped and stuff), and then placed it on top of my dresser. I had a stare-down with it.

/x\

Fifteen minutes later, I stood up from my bed and washed myself.

After that, I dressed in my robes and silently walked out of the common room. When I reached the Great Hall, I immediately saw Harry and ran to him.

"Morning, Harry." I smiled at him as I sat down in front of him.

"Morning, too. What took you so long?" he asked me.

I grab a sunny-side up egg from the boufette** (sp?)** and put it on my plate.

"No reason." I shrugged.

"Reckon we should visit Hagrid?" Harry leans over to me.

I poured myself some pumpkin juice. "Alright, but when?"

"Tomorrow." was all he replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"Wassup, guys? A week to go before we leave." Percy said as he sat down next to me.

"A week?" I repeated.

"Yep."

"Seems long."

"As long as we get out of here." I heard another voice chime in.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Nico sat at the other side next to me.

"Good." I replied.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Why do you always assume I'm the bad guy?"

"After you kissed me without permission last night."

"Ooh... you got burned~!" Thalia teased.

Nico and I rolled our eyes together.

* * *

_Lily_

Was I dreaming?

Okay, no, I wasn't. I can't believe I got sent to the Principal's office. It was all Thanatos fault. He should be glad that I was covering for him right now.

"May I ask; who are you?" the bearded dude said. Actually, I was naming him Santa's brother since he had that white hair growing out of him.

"It's Layla." I lied smoothly.

"We don't appreciate liars here, Layla." the woman beside Santa's bro narrowed her eyes at me. I gulped as I realized they saw through the lie. I'm calling that woman: Scarecrow.

"Fine. It's Lily." I gritted.

Both of them seemed to tense up.

Santa's bro was the first to relax. "Alright, Lily. Why did you have a Dementor by your side?"

"And why are you even inside this school?" Scarecrow asked after.

"Firstly, I didn't know he was by my side. Secondly, I was transported here." I replied. It wasn't a lie, anyway. I _was_ transported here... unwillingly.

"The students say you talk to it." Santa's bro said.

I quickly thought about all the cusses I know in Ancient Greek.

"Fine, I just met him outside school." I replied coolly.

"Do you not know what it is?" Scarecrow inquired.

"Nope. I was transported here unwillingly, so I didn't know much." I told them.

A look of relief passes through their face.

Santa's bro raised a stick, and pointed it at me. "_Oblivius!_"

"What?"

A hit of light went through me. I stand in a trance.

"You are not to remember this place, anymore. Out!" Santa's bro said.

I stood up, turned, and marched through the door.

* * *

_Nico Di Angelo_

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

I laid at the bed of the Room of Requirement.

Honey had offered it to us so we can rest before we take her home.

I couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. Her lips were really soft and gentle. It was kinda cold, but I didn't complain. I actually was used to cold things. It scared me how my lips fitted her as if it were meant to be.

"Stand up, Nico. We need to get some fresh air." Thalia swatted my face.

I stood up and rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever."

"Guys, come on." Annabeth called from the doorway.

We all went outside.

We passed some classrooms. It was already time for the next period, that's why students were rushing in and out of classrooms. I saw Hermione stood up from the sea of students.

She was biting her lip, which I found it cute. Her brown curly hair fell until her waist, and I found it breath-taking. Her dark eyes were searching everywhere, until it landed on me.

My heart fluttered; her cheeks had a tint of pink.

"Let's ask Hermione." Thalia was saying.

"Alright." Annabeth said.

We made way through the students. At long last, we had reached Hermione.

"Hello." I greeted.

* * *

**Ooooh~! What's gonna happen?**

**REVIEW TO FIND ****OUT!**

**Song for the week: Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson.**

**;D**

**~AnGeL~**


	7. The Lake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Percy Jackson.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Hermione Granger_

My eyes fluttered to Percy, the cute, but oblivious boy. I saw Thalia with all her tomboyish glory, I noted that she had gotten prettier the last time I saw her. Annabeth came in my sight and she looked too happy. Lastly, I saw Nico Di Angelo: the boy who drove me crazy.

They smiled at me. Percy asked. "Do you know where the Lake is?"

I nodded and pointed towards the south. "You'll see it as you walk down the corridor."

"Thanks, I love Hogwarts architecture, by the way." Annabeth smiled.

My face brightened. "Really? I thought no one cared about its history!"

Thalia yawned. Nico's eyes met mine and he waved at me. My heart fluttered as I smiled back to him. Why did I have to fall for that boy? I'm not even sure if it was love. A crush, maybe? But why did I want to kiss him so badly that I wanted him to be in my bed.

My face flustered and I looked down. Since when did I thought about dirty things like that?!

"No need to be embarrassed, anyway, we'll see you, okay?" Annabeth smiled.

I smiled back. "All right. I'll be out for now."

As I went to the corridor, Nico stopped me. "What?" I replied, harshly.

"Bye. I'll see you later." He grinned. He let go of me and walked away.

I blushed furiously as I went on to my next class.

I never felt this way before. Why did I have to be such a hopeless romantic? I'm pretty sure he's just doing that just to impress me. He'll just use me and throw away my heart like useless junk!

Yes, I read Teen Fiction, too.

* * *

_Lily Jones_

"Well, this was not expected." Death shrugged at me.

"They thought you were a Dementor. Whatever that is." I told him.

"They're my servants."

"Really?"

"How come I don't know?"

"Because you don't listen."

"You caught me."

"You should be glad that the spell doesn't work for you... mortals are _so_ dumb."

"Excuse me?!"

"Not to offend you, but... well, yeah to offend you."

"We need to find Cara, Hermes said she was _very_ smart."

Thanatos snorted. "Yeah, I bet she's pretty smart to steal things from people."

"Don't judge daughters of gods!" I pouted.

Silence.

We walked deeper to Hogwarts.

"After that, we need to find Nico." Thanatos said.

"_You_ find Nico, I'm shadow travelling back to camp."

"What if she doesn't want to be found?"

"Hermes said I have to give her a letter. He wanted her to be famous, by being a demigod wizard..."

"But she still doesn't belong here..."

"Yeah, so Hermes sent me here. But for Zeus' sake! Where shall I start?"

Thanatos pointed below. "When in doubt, start below."

I narrowed my eyes. "Well, we have to be careful so that we don't wake people..."

"Fine, _princess_..."

"Shut up."

* * *

_Nico di Angelo_

"Do you think Hermione's cute? 'Cause I think she is." I smiled at the clouds. It's been hours since we've been in the lake, but we don't mind, actually. It was peaceful... a rare sight for demigods.

Thalia looked at me, horrified. "What are you saying?!"

Percy chuckled. "Lay off him, I think he's starting to fall in love."

"You bet I am." I grinned absent-mindedly.

"And he's admitting it! What has come to the world!" Thalia said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Aphrodite must've blessed you real good."

I looked at the lake. "Wanna throw Percy in?"

"Heck yeah!" Thalia cheered.

"Throw me here?" Percy asked.

"Down into the lake."

Percy frowned, but agreed with it.

Thalia took Percy's head and I carried his bottom. Annabeth just watched curiously, but was smirking.

"What are you guys doing?" we heard Honey.

Annabeth looked at her. "Hey, Honey!"

"One!" Thalia and I counted as we swung Percy.

"Are you crazy?" we heard another set of voices.

"Hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione!"

"Hermione is here?" I perked up.

Thalia glared at me. "Count with me buddy."

I grinned at her. "Alright, alright. TWO!"

Ron shouted. "Have you gone bonkers? There's a giant squid in there!"

"More reason to look below!" Percy yelled.

"THREE!" We finished and threw him to the lake.

I gave Thalia a high-five.

Hermione ran to the lake. "Are you crazy? He'll drown! You don't have the appropriate magic...!"

I touched her shoulders. "It's Percy we're talking about, he's got this."

We waited and waited and waited.

"It's been so long!" Honey cried.

"Aren't you planning on retrieving him?" Harry asked.

We looked at Annabeth. She sighed and muttered, "Fine."

She threw in her dagger.

"Why do you have a dagger?" Hermione asked.

"Best not to answer, my dear," I joked.

She blushed red and told me to shut up.

_FWOOOSH!_

"You dropped this," Percy said as he climbed out the water.

He handed Annabeth her dagger and grinned. "You're great!"

Thalia clapped. "Well done, Perry Johnson!"

I snickered. Percy rolled his eyes. See, we have a running joke about names, since Mr. D can't get anything right, we decided to call ourselves by the names he had used us.

"Merlin's pants! How did you do that?" Ron asked, his jaw dropped open.

"Magic, young one." Percy smiled.

We all grinned at each other, as if we shared a secret, which we did.

* * *

_Lily Jones_

I'm exhausted.

"We searched for her all night!" I said exasperated, "Can I have my break now?"

Thanatos huffed. "Fine, let's hide somewhere safe."

Once I settled for a place we knew no one will look for, I snuggled myself quietly and slept.

Time passed...

"...the Ravenclaws are acting weird." a voice passed by.

"I know right? I heard it was because of little Cara, she's been a nightmare, trashing everything ever since she saw the Dementor."

"I feel so bad for her."

I opened my eyes and looked at Thanatos.

He looked at me gravely. "I know, we have to get to Ravenclaw tower."

He whisked me away to the tower. A door with an eagle on it looked at us questionably.

"I have to look for Cara Monique?" I said.

"Answer my riddle first." the eagle said.

"Alright then..." I said.

"What creature goes on four feet in the morning, on two at noonday, and on three in the evening?" the eagle asked.

The Sphinx's riddle to Oedipus, I remembered. I inhaled deeply and replied. "A man. In childhood, he creeps on hands and feet. In manhood, he walks erect. In an old age, he helps himself with a staff."

"Very well, hero." the eagle replied and swung open.

I smiled brightly at Thanatos. "Well, what do you know? Those Greek lessons actually helped!"

Thanatos rolled his eyes. "Come on, before anyone else sees us."

Together, we crept to the room of Cara Monique. Not knowing for a second that her state was much worse than what the two Hogwarts students said.

* * *

**I'm back! Wow~ it took long to update.**

**Sorry~**

**Reviews?**


End file.
